


An Open Invitation to Dance

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Marvel Smut Works [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, IronStrange is adorable alright, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, One-Shot, Smut, bc lets face it they need it, comfort the gay dads, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Tony has a ring in his pocket and a half-formed plan to get the love of his life to say yes to himMaybe less than that of a plan12% of a plan?a vague idea





	An Open Invitation to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone is wondering, my MCU ships, in no particular order:
> 
> -Tony/Stephen  
> -Valkyrie/Captain Marvel  
> -Thor/Bruce  
> -Clint/my love and affection (and also Matt Murdock)  
> -Steve/Bucky  
> -Pepper/Valkyrie  
> -honestly any female/Valkyrie I love that spunky lil lesbian
> 
> and I'm open to writing other ships as long as they're not underage or incest ships (not into that, fam) and I love all prompts! I'm trying to get my fic count up to a hundred so I want to write some more one-shots

Tony had dragged around iron suits that weighed a literal ton across miles and yet nothing had ever weighed more than the small golden ring sitting in his pocket. It was engraved with the soundwave of Tony saying "I love you, Stephen" around the inside and a blood diamond fixed onto the outside surrounded by tiny sapphires. It had taken Tony three months to decide on and have someone create just how he wanted and to fit Stephen perfectly.

Now he just had to get the sorcerer to say yes.

Tony knocked on the door, not surprised when it opened automatically. Strange had made it so that if he wasn't busy it would open like that for certain people, Tony included more often than not (since who he was willing to see seemed to fluctuate from one day to another along with his definition of 'busy')

"Stephen? Babe?" He called out through the halls, peaking his head into rooms in hopes of finding his boyfriend. "Hey, where-" A ruffle of red fabric stopped him, the Cloak wrapping itself over his shoulder. Ever since he and Strange had begun dating Levi had become even more affectionate with him, even pushing him and Stephen together at times to both parties embarrassment and amusement. "Hey, do you know where Stephen is?" He wasn't really sure if the Cloat could even understand him talking, but it always seemed to know the right answer anyway.

The Cloak nodded, floating off with Tony following quickly after it.

Stephen was sitting with his eyes closed facing a mirror in his 'meditation room' which at this point was code for 'relaxing sex room' for all they really did in there. Thank god that Stephen had stopped being so much of a prude since they started dating. Though, all shame was probably thrown out the window since that time Tony picketed outside of the white house in lace booty shorts. Just enough to not get him arrested (again) for public indecency. 

Ah, good memories.

Stephen glanced back at him and smirked. "I knew you'd be here just as I was trying to relax. Can't a guy get a moment of peace around here?" He joked, patting the spot beside him to invite Tony over. "How's Stark today?"

Tony smiled back at him, taking his hand. "I brought some lotion. Thought I'd give you a massage to help you do some of that relaxing you were talking about. Your skin is so dry I'm pretty sure there are cactuses begging for water on there," He looked at Strange's palm, "Yep, I was right."

Stephen rolled his eyes before shrugging off his shirt. "Alright, but only because I'm too tired to deal with you tormenting over my lack of skincare routine."

"Twenty minutes a day, it's not that hard. Maybe if you did a little work you could look almost within my league and people could stop sending me thirst letters in the mail." Tony hummed, squirting some lotion into his hands and working it into Stephen's dry, cracked skin. He'd expect it of a medical doctor, but the spells took their own kind of toll onto his boyfriend. That and old handwashing habits died hard, he supposed. "I'm kidding, you're a total catch," He pressed a kiss to Stephen's palm before spreading a generous amount of lotion over it. "Trust me, I would know." He winked.

"Shut up," Stephen muttered, batting Tony's hands away so he could lay onto his stomach. "There, you want to give me a massage now? It's been a long day and I'd like to just relax."

"Sure, bud." Tony took a moment to admire the deep curve of his boyfriend's back before moving in to rub circles under his shoulder blades. As much as Tony loved to tease about being the attractive one, Stephen was a deep breath of fresh air before a thunderstorm. The kind of earthy feeling that fit so perfectly with Tony's electric energy. Tony needed to stop thinking in poetic metaphors. "I love you," He mumbled, pressing a kiss to the dip of Stephen's hips before continuing the massage, bringing soft moans out of Stephen with every motion.

"Fuck, that- I love you too Tony, that feels amazing. How do you do that?" The last massage he'd received wasn't half this good. He felt like he was going to melt under Tony's hands right then and there.

"I took a class. Thought we could have some happier endings if you didn't end up more sore than you went in. Besides, someone has to take care of your dumb ass."

Stephen had to stifle a laugh. "Tony, when we met you were drowning yourself in alcohol and hadn't slept properly in half a year, you're hardly one to talk about self-care."

"Fair enough," Tony shifted so he could work on Stephen's shoulders and neck, "But I'm fine now, so I'd prefer not to have the love of my life deteriorate in front of me. You're like... my emotional support now. I need you around."

Stephen blushed and leaned back into his hands. "I love you too, babe," He hummed softly, looking up at Tony as he worked. It seriously felt heavenly like this. Maybe he should learn how to do this? Tony deserved massages too.

"Mmmm, ready for your happy ending?" Tony grinned, pushing n Strange until he flipped over onto his back. Tony was already getting undressed. He was oddly fast at that. 

Stephen shrugged and stripped himself the rest of the way. "You really can have a one-track mind sometimes, Stark," He leaned back and began to stroke himself to hardness. The job becoming immensely easier as soon as he laid eyes on Tony's naked figure. 

Tony shrugged back at him. "Maybe, but I was kinda planning this, so I think I deserve at least a little credit for actually sticking to my own plan." He grabbed Stephen's fingers, pushing himself down onto them. He'd prepper himself a bit before coming, but he loved it when Stephen used a touch of magic to open him up. It sent a shiver up his spine that he couldn't explain in any other way than calling it a kink.

"You know, lube is a thing. That I have," Stephen half grumbled as he opened Tony up with his fingers, sending a small electric spark up Tony's ass as a punishment for relying on his magic every time for this. "Fuck, you're so cute."

Tony grinned and slid off of Stephen's fingers, quickly replacing them with his cock. "Fuck yeah I am."

"Do you ever manage to take a compliment like a normal person?"

"Oh please, if I ever did anything like a normal person then you wouldn't be dating me," Tony winked, slamming himself down onto Strange's cock as he spoke, forcing deeper, harsher moans out of the sorcerer.

Stephen gripped Tony's thighs tightly, barely able to summon the energy to thrust up into him. It didn't matter. His partner, it seemed, was determined to ride him. Tony pressed a firm hand to his chest, pushing him back to the floor. Not that Stephen was going to complain; the view from there was heavenly.

"You're staring again," Tony whispered through his own whimpers as he eagerly bounced on Stephen's cock.

"I-fuck- the view here is just so beautiful. I wouldn't know how not to," Stephen grinned back at him, running his hands up Tony's thighs, sending soft sparkles of energy through him and relishing in the drawn-out moans he received in return. "You like that?"

Tony groaned and leaned down over him, his pace becoming less calculated and more frantic as he felt his own orgasm approaching. "Fuck I- yes, Stephen-"

Stephen felt himself getting close. "Come on baby. I wanna feel you cum on my cock, Tony," He growled, resisting the urge to grab Tony's cock and jerk him off right then, but he wanted him to cum on his own, untouched.

"Only- if I get to feel you- fuck, inside of me babe." Tony was a mess, just whimpers and moans as he used any strength he had left to fuel himself on to orgasm as he ground against Stephen's cock, feeling the pulses of cum as his partner came deep inside of him with a groan, Tony following soon after.

"You're incredible, Tony," Stephen whispered, dragging Tony down into his arms so they could lay together on the floor. "Mmm, love you, babe."

Fuck, he wasn't done yet. Tony groaned and climbed off of his boyfriend, blindly grabbing for his pants. "One sec, I got- ugh, where is this damn-"

"I actually have something for you too," Stephen smiled as he watched his cum dribble down Tony's ass, plucking the tiny black box from the space pocket he used to store things. "Tony I-"

Tony turned around, a ring box in his own hand. "Oh my god, babe."

"Are we proposing to each other?" Stephen chuckled, opening his box to reveal a delicate gold band covered in a red vine snaking around its width.

Tony blushed. "I think we might be. Stephen?" He opened his own box, holding it out to him.

"I do," Stephen grinned, leaning in for a kiss. "I would love to marry you."

"Then I do as well," Tony held out his hand, admiring the ring before slipping his onto Stephen's finger, interlocking their hands before kissing him again. "I fucking love you."

"I fucking love you more. Idiot." Stephe muttered, pulling Tony to his chest and leaning back onto the floor. "Seriously though, it's nap time."


End file.
